


Files

by Kosmic_Kodi



Series: Dumb Devils [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi
Summary: “Some of the most wanted criminals lurk through these streets. We need to be prepared, we need to catch them and put them behind bars so the city of this town can be safe!”“But first, before we do that, we need to gather intel on them...”“I agree. Let’s look over their files again, I’m sure there must be something...”-MCYTEveryone’s a Villain!AUSuperpowers!AUModern!AU
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dumb Devils [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021825
Comments: 27
Kudos: 289





	1. Phil Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are short but y’know the next part in the series will be a lot longer I promise <3

“Phil Watson. Forty two years old. A wanted villain.” 

“And his abilities?”

“Wings on his back, giving him the ability of flight. He also has another ability-“

“Two abilities?!”

“Yes, sir. May I continue?”

“Of course, my apologies.”

“His second ability is what we call ‘give or take’, he is able to heal or hurt, drain health or give more. He’s killed multiple people with this ability.” 

“That is very concerning.”

“Yes, it is.”

“And his background?”

“Nothing much. Used to be married, got divorced once he chose the dark route. He used to be a doctor, a healer. One of the best in the medical field too. Until, well, it doesn’t say. It just says ‘incident’ on the paper, sir.”

“Incompetent... Ugh, it’s fine. I’ll do some searching and find out what this so called incident is. Is there anything else in the file?” 

“No.”

“Alright. Moving on to the next file then.”


	2. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood for the blood god 👀

“File number two: Technoblade. Thirty three years old.”

“Ability?”

“It’s called ‘blood-thirst’ or ‘bloodthirsty’.”

“Hmm?” 

“Every time he consumes his opponent’s blood, his physical strength gets even stronger. He usually wields an axe.”

“He sounds terrifying.”

“Believe me, he is. Apparently there’s another stage to his ability, but this isn’t confirmed.”

“What is it?”

“He can control people like puppets, sir. Manipulate their blood and bend their bodies to his will. But apparently there’s no evidence, just a statement from a so-called witness.”

“Hmm... And his background?”

“Unknown, there’s nothing on the paper, sir.”

“Ugh. These people writing these files really are useless.”

“I agree.” 

“Alright then, we really need more information on these guys... moving on!”


	3. Wilbur Soot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~( ^-^)~

“File number three: Wilbur Soot-“

“Wilbur Soot?! Isn’t he that musician who-“

“Died? Yes. But apparently that’s a lie. He faked his own death and is now living the life of crime. He’s thirty two years old. His ability is what we call ‘empath’, he can feel and manipulate other’s emotions and actions.”

“Background?”

“Well, like you mentioned before, he used to be a popular musician. Until two years ago when he apparently died in a car crash, which turned out to be a bunch of bullshit.” 

“Is there anything else? Anything about his whereabouts, what happened after the faked death, any hints?”

“No, sir. There’s nothing else.”

“I don’t know why I even waste my breath anymore- let’s go onto the next file.” 

“Files.” 

“Huh?”

“There’s two papers stapled together in this next one. I’m assuming it’s a villain duo or something.”

“Huh. Interesting.”


	4. TommyInnit & Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re a package deal my friends, don’t separate them-

“Tommy and Tubbo, both aged sixteen-“

“Sixteen?! That’s so young!”

“Mhm. Tommy’s ability is ‘light bending’, he’s able to manipulate the brightness of things, laser beams and can project and reflect light. The brighter his surroundings are, the stronger his powers are. But the darker it is, the weaker he is.”

“And Tubbo’s ability?”

“It’s called ‘beehive’. He can control bees and he can- woah, am I reading this right?”

“What is it?”

“He can even turn into a bee himself, a giant one.” 

“What?!”

“I know, sir. It’s very weird.”

“Umm... okay. Backgrounds?”

“There’s nothing here other than they ran away together when they were both fourteen.”

“Are they brothers?”

“I believe so, though probably adopted.”

“I’m going to guess there’s nothing else on the files?”

“No.”

“I’m just going to stop asking then...”


	5. Purpled

“File number five: Purpled. Aged seventeen. His ability is ‘Acid’. It’s a bit self-explanatory but he can spit acid from his mouth that can melt through almost anything. There’s nothing on his background, so don’t ask.”


	6. Ponk

“File number six: Ponk. Twenty years old. His ability is telekinesis, he can move objects with his mind. There’s nothing on his background, that seems to be an ongoing theme in these files.”

“It is. And it’s very annoying. Next file?”


	7. Punz

“File number seven: Punz. Twenty three years old. His ability is called ‘Charm’, he can basically hypnotize people into doing what he wants. Not much on background other than he has a dog that often accompanies him at crime scenes.”


	8. Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is my favourite- I love him 🥺

“File number eight: Quackity. Aged nineteen. His ability is- oh my god.”

“What is it? Why’re you laughing?”

“This is such a stupid ability, I just- never mind, sorry sir. His ability is called ‘Quacks of the Fallen’ and- he basically imitates a duck and after a couple second a giant army of ducks appear out of nowhere and start attacking his enemies. This is ridiculous.”

“That’s horrifying... ducks are scary, dude, stop laughing.”


	9. Jschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F L A T T Y 
> 
> P A T T Y

“File number nine: Jschlatt, or just Schlatt. Aged twenty. His ability his confusion, he can make people disorientated and confused, almost kind of make people act tipsy. Which makes sense, considering he’s an alcoholic. For his background, he used to be a bartender and was a politician for a short amount of time, though that didn’t last long.”


	10. Karl Jacobs

“File number ten: Karl Jacobs. Twenty two years old. His ability is weather manipulation. Self-explanatory, he can control the weather. Nothing on his background other than he has a history with Quackity and Sapnap.”

“Who the hell is Sapnap?”

“The next file I’ll be covering, sir.”

“Ah. Okay.”


	11. Sapnap

“File eleven: Sapnap, aged nineteen. His ability is pyrokinesis, which is also self-explanatory. He has fire powers. He’s also a well known arsonist. He’s apart of the ‘Dream Team’, which is a very well known villain group.”

“Yes, I am aware. That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s continue.”


	12. Georgenotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy :D

“File twelve: Georgenotfound, also just known as George. Apart of the ‘Dream Team’. His ability is called ‘Drainer’, he can drain stuff from objects or people. Whether that be vision, hearing, mobility or even life force. He’s very dangerous. We have to keep an eye out for him.”


	13. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pissbaby dream supremacy

“File thirteen: Dream. Leader of the ‘Dream Team’, as his name states. His ability is called ‘Dreams Can Become Reality’-“

“That sounds like a book title.”

“I know, sir. He can make illusions and if he concentrates enough, he can make those illusions real.”

“That’s a very intriguing ability. I’m guessing there’s nothing on his background, huh?”

“There’s nothing.”


	14. Badboyhalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

“File fourteen: Badboyhalo, also just known as Bad. Age twenty five. His ability is ‘Shadow Demon’, he can summon a demon made of shadows to help aid him in battle, often by letting said demon possess him. He’s apart of a team called ‘The Badlands’ and has a history with the ‘Dream Team’.”

“Who else is apart of the badlands?”

“I’ll explain now.”


	15. Skeppy

“File fifteen: Skeppy, aged twenty. His ability is called ‘Summoner’. He can summon objects out of nowhere, however they have a time limit before they disappear. He runs the badlands team with Bad.”


	16. Awesamdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy boi :)

“File sixteen: Awesamdude, or just ‘Sam’. Twenty four years old. His ability is explosives. It’s self-explanatory, he can make things explode. He’s apart of the badlands.”


	17. Antfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antfrost is underrated

“File seventeen: Antfrost or just simply known as Ant. Twenty two years old, he’s the final member of the badlands. His ability is animal transformation. Again, it’s self-explanatory, he can shape shift into animals. However he mostly specializes in felines.”


	18. Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERET MY BOYYYYYY <3

“File eighteen: Eret. Aged twenty one. His ability is called ‘Siren Song’, he can manipulate anybody in hearing range when he sings. It’s almost like mind control, similar to Punz’s power. He doesn’t have much of a history, other than the fact that he’s on an unnamed villain team with Fundy and Niki.”


	19. Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furry boi is best boi

“File nineteen: Fundy. Remember Wilbur Soot? Yeah, this is his adoptive son. He’s sixteen years old. His ability is called ‘Hybrid’, he has the characteristics, abilities and attributes of a fox. He’s teamed up with Niki and Eret, though their team is unnamed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m well aware Fundy isn’t sixteen lol dw


	20. Niki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki <3

“Last file. File twenty: Niki. She’s nineteen years old. She’s on a team with Eret and Fundy. Her ability is ‘Drowsy’, she can make people fall asleep and create dreams and nightmares. She’s the last one in the files.”

“Last one?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Well then, we have some villains to catch”.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual dumb devils story will be up soon, once I complete all these “character files” 
> 
> And who are the people talking? Well, you’ll find out soon enough 👀 and no, they are not original characters


End file.
